Save the Past
by Faptronicus
Summary: Ezreal found himself woken up in the future. How will he be able to stop the evil and return home?
1. Prologue

_My first published fanfic. Please go easy on me._

* * *

Prologue:

Raindrops fell through the untouched cavern for what seems to have been centuries old. Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer had been preparing for this journey since discovering the entrance to the cave months ago. Rain was the last thing he wanted since it could ruin the possible artifacts he might find. But nonetheless, after searching the cavern, he couldn't find anything useful. He sighed. As he finished rummaging through piles of rocks, he decided to make his way out the cave, but stopped as he saw a glimpse of light on the corner of his eye. He carefully approached the source of light and found an ornate stone with tribal carvings surrounding it. "Finally," he exclaimed as he examined the small piece of rock radiating a dim, blue light, "something I can bring to Heimer."

Weather at the Ironspike Mountains wasn't pleasant, in fact, it was one of the most desolatep places to live. However, the rain felt nice on his aching body. Heading back to Piltover now would be a deathtrip with a sprained ankle, and most likely a cracked rib or two from traversing the mountains. He set camp on an overhang to observe his surroundings and recuperate from those injuries. After pitching a tent, he was finally able to rest up; he bandaged his ankle and applied herbs he learned to use with his experience from traveling alone to remedy his pain. Slowly he crawled into his tent; with today's findings he removed his gauntlet from his left forearm and placed it next to the stone. Giving out a relieved sigh, Ezreal slept until sunrise. His ankle and his rib were considerably better as he applied pressure on the respective areas. He quickly gathered his belongings making sure not to waste time and quickly starting to descend the mountain, only stoppping for short water breaks. He cleared the mountain range and quickly headed north, back home to Piltover.

Through the city gates, he began his way towards Heimer's research facility. He could see Jayce and Caitlyn having breakfast at a local cafe and waved to them. Vi, holding Jinx in handcuffs after the whole destructive fiasco on the west district of Piltover. He laughed to himself as he was walking away from the scene of two of the craziest people yelling at eachother. He made his way towards Heimer's facility. He could hear sounds of machines inside. He rang the bell, the sounds of a wrench dropping to the floor and a shuffling noise made its way closer to the door.

"Ezreal! You had me worried, you were suppose to be back two weeks ago!" yelled the small yordle as the door slid open. "You better have gotten something worthwhile since you were gone for so long."

He smirked and only opened his pack to reveal a glowing stone from it.  
"Good Lord, I've never seen anything like it," Said Heimerdinger ecstatically, "give it here boy, let me examine this. And go clean yourself up you smell horrible."

The shower was refreshing. The feeling of water washing away all the dirt and sweat was soothing, therapeutic. He finished up rather quickly and headed towards where Heimer was examining the stone. "So? What's special 'bout this thing?"

"It has strong magical reserves inside," replied the yordle, "maybe if we use a laser drill we can see what's inside."

"It's all you, Heimer, I'm just here to see what it does." As the yordle placed the stone on the pedestal. Ezreal's gauntlet on his left arm started to react the same way as the stone. "Damn thing." He muttered as he tapped it.

With a push of a button, a large mechanical arm came down through the ceiling to reveal an enormous laser at the end. "Stand back, boy, we don't know what this thing is going to do."

"Alright." Ezreal went to stand by Heimerdinger to observe the laser drill blast the rock.  
The drill gave out a loud humming noise as it was charging up. Soon enough, the laser started to work on the rock. The stone started to glow even brighter as if it were absorbing the laser. As the stone shined more, Ezreal's gauntlet started imitating it. He covered his left wrist to keep the light from distracting him, but all too quickly the gauntlet started to act on its own as it gravitated him towards the rock. With all of his strength he couldn't stop the gauntlet dragging him towards the stone. The stone now shone with a blinding light as it came closer to the gauntlet. "Heimer, what's happening?!" Resistance was futile as Ezreal was merely inches away from the pedestal.

"I-I don't know! I can't shut down the laser!" Heimerdinger now frantically searching for a way to turn off the laser. "Nothing's working, boy! It's as if the stone is controlling the laser!"

"Whaaa-" Ezreal was cut off when the stone and gauntlet collided. The light suddenly disappeared, everything came back to Heimerdinger's control. But Ezreal was missing and the stone as well.

* * *

In the future.

Ezreal woke up to a destroyed facility. "Where am I?" The sky was gray. The city seemed to be Piltover, but It couldn't be. Everything was in ruin. He walked out the abandoned laboratory. Smog covered the sky in a grey hue. Buildings left in rubble, and the normally busy streets were empty. "What is this place?" he thought to himself as he walked down the streets of a familiar yet unknown city. He looked up towards a banner on a skyscraper that said, 'All under Viktor' "What the hell?! How? What year is this?" He suddenly realized he was warped to a different time by the stone. "The fucking stone," he grumbled to himself. He last remembered that the gauntlet grabbed the stone on its own. Quickly lifting up his left arm to examine the gauntlet shocked to see that the gauntlet looked completely different. It had a large diamond shaped crystal resting on top of it and what seemed to be an ancient language that was on the stone. He stood there examining his gauntlet, unnoticing a strange hovering robot approaching behind him.

"Anomaly detected," came a robotic voice behind him, "assimilate." A barrage of bullets came from a flying scout.

"Shit," he muttered as he ran, "dammit where can I go?" cutting around corners to try to evade the robot, but suddenly he heard an explosion and turned around to see the scout was destroyed. Ezreal was about to turn towards the person who saved him, but was knocked out by the butt of a weapon.

* * *

"God, my head hurts." Ezreal thought to himself. He could feel that his hands and feet were tied together, and hear muffled chatter. As he regained his conscience he could now understand what the people were saying. He shifted and groaned, as he did so the talking stopped and he could hear footsteps coming towards him.

"Ezreal, is that you?" came a gruff voice.

He opened his eyes to see an aged Jayce. War written all over him, he was even missing an eye guessing from the eye patch. "Jayce?"

"Oh my God," said Caitlyn tearing up as she ran up to hug him. She looked old enough to be his mother. "We thought you died that day."

"What day?"

"The day you came back with that damned rock." Came a voice from behind Jayce.

"Good to see you too, Vi." Ezreal said.

"What's up pretty boy." Vi replied.

"By the way, how long was I missing for?" Ezreal asked.

"Twenty years," replied Jayce as he was untying Ezreal, "Not long after you disappeared Zaun invaded Piltover and we were forced into hiding ever since."

"We wouldn't have been in this mess if you never found that damned, piece of shit." Said Vi.  
"Vi, stop," Caitlyn interrupted, "he's here now, so if we found out a way for him to go back before this ever happened it can be prevented."

"And do you know how he'll get back?" Retorted Vi.

"Under Heimer's lab. Remember when he wouldn't even step out ever since Ez left? I would always go visit him and he had been working on something 'secret'. He would always mutter 'He'll return', I thought he was going insane since Ezreal was the only one who would visit him regularly." Replied Caitlyn.

"Speaking of Heimer, where is he?" Ezreal asked.

"He, he's dead." Replied Caitlyn.


	2. Chapter 1

_I transitioned to first person for the rest of the story._

* * *

Chapter 1:

I was in a compact, dimly lit room, with nothing but a wooden table and chairs, Jayce, Caitlyn, and Vi sat around a bed, where I had just woken up in the future. They appeared to be twenty years older than what I remembered. I was forsaken by a magical rock that I discovered. It had transfused itself into my gauntlet and warped me twenty years into the future. I woke up in a time where a man named Viktor had conquered all of Valoran with the use of robots and stolen machinery. Most of what he used he stole was from my good friend, Heimerdinger, who in return had an untimely death.

I could feel it; the air was thick. I wanted to ask so many questions, but how could I even ask? Why and how did this whole thing happened. Was it my fault? Could I have prevented this? I questioned himself.

"When you left, about three months later, Viktor and his army invaded Piltover. He claimed our home as his, slaughtered our people, and those who weren't able to hide were captured and turned into robots." Jayce explained. "Heimer's lab was raided. Every single blueprint and invention he made was taken. . . along with his life."

I sat on the bed, letting everything sink before I could formulate words, but I didn't have to. It had dawned on me, Jayce doesn't know about the secret lab Heimer showed me about.

"Everything?" I questioned.

"Yeah, everything." retorted Vi.

I never got along with Vi, this just shows it. Though I have to show her respect, she is, well, older. "So you're telling me that Viktor found the underground lab?" I asked, "Mostly everything Heimer left on the first floor were prototypes. They were all flawed in their own way, incomplete. Everything he had underground was complete, they had no imperfections." I had to choose my words carefully. I might've lied about the imperfections, but from what I had seen when I was down there completely outclassed what he had on the main floor.

"Do you know what he had kept down there?" Caitlyn asked, raising her eyebrow. She clearly saw my optimism.

"Most of them were completed turrets, but I remember he wouldn't let me inside the other half of the basement." I replied, trying to be a bit more calm, but how could I not be.

"You sound so confident." Jayce blatantly interrupted. "Everything you see roaming the streets are Heimer's creations, and they're trying to kill us."

"That's because they're flawed." I simply put. "We need to get to his lab and recover all of his finished work."

"We can't. It's too dangerous for us to go outside." Jayce protested.

"That won't be a problem." I assured him. "Heimer developed a tunnel network below Piltover."

"That is so illegal," Caitlyn joked, "but what law is there now?"

"Well what are we waiting for?" retorted Vi. "We may be old, Ezreal, but we'll help as much as we can." A devious grin formed along her face.

Yeah that's more like the Caitlyn and Vi I know. "Leave it all to me." That grin of hers is so damn contagious.

* * *

We have been traversing the underground tunnels for hours, locked in a maze without any sign of progress. I'm not really bothered that we're lost. I've been lost so many times out exploring it doesn't even phase me anymore; but the others, however, I could see Vi slowly losing her temper.

"I'm getting sick of this." complained Vi as she started breaking down walls with her hextech gauntlet.

"Twenty years and she's still the same." I muttered, but I guess this is better than walking in circles underground. We trailed after Vi as she destroyed walls, leaving dust and rubble on the ground.

"POW! Look at what I found." Vi smirked as she faced a narrow hallway leading to a staircase.

"Well, let's go, gentlemen." shrugged Caitlyn as she walked past Vi.

The four of us came through a hidden latch in the the ground of Heimerdinger's lab. The inventions he had were missing. His desk was missing stacks of blueprints. I rummage through what could be useful, but it's barely legible due to his handwriting. Something catches my eye though, it seemed as if he was constructing some sort of suit. Or, at least that's what I'm assuming it is.

"Umm, Ezreal?" Caitlyn called out, breaking me out of a trance, "What about the secret lab?"

"Oh sorry, it's over here," I walked towards the pedestal in the middle of the room, the same pedestal that I had placed the rock on. I kicked it to the side nonchalantly, knocking it over and making a satisfying thud as it hit the floor. As I pulled a lever that was under the pedestal, a set of stairs started to form out of the ground. I looked back at the three and chuckled, "Well, c'mon now." They followed me as I started my descent down the staircase.

Heimer's secret lab wasn't grand. It was a place to hide his inventions if there were anyone who would want to steal any. It was a brilliant idea since Viktor did just that, but damn, was it dusty though. I could already feel the urge to sneeze. Besides that, everything was the same. Tarps were left over anything he had down here.  
"Woah, check this out," Vi exclaimed, removing a tarp from what seems to be a heavily upgraded version of her hextech gauntlets, "mama needs a new pair of fists."

I laughed. Same old, same old. I noticed that Jayce, however, seemed distant. I decide to let Caitlyn and Vi explore the lab as I walk up to Jayce. "How are things with you and Caitlyn?" I asked, walking up to Jayce. He had lost an eye, and I didn't have the courage to ask how that happened. He wasn't carrying his mercury hammer, too. I guess age gets to some people more than others.

"That's an odd question," Jayce chuckled, "but we could've been better. It's sad though, having been married for such a long time, and we can't even settle down."

It pains me to see how this turned out for him, well, for everyone. Maybe it was my fault. I shouldn't have gone exploring that month. "It's not your fault," I told him, "I'll get back somehow and fix this this catastrophe." If I ever get back, that is.

"Hey guys, you might want to check this out." Caitlyn called out from the other side of the lab.

We both nodded at each other and start making our way towards where Caitlyn and Vi were standing. I suddenly recognize what they were looking at; it was the suit on the blueprint I saw on the desk. It was, unreal to say the least. A shining suit that looked too imaginary for it to actually work.

"There's a note on it for you, Ez." Vi said calmly, handing me a piece of paper.

_Ezreal,_  
_It seems you have found this note. That must mean the people of Zaun has invaded Piltover already. How do I know you might ask? When you were warped out of here, the rock had left a fragment behind. I then studied that fragment, trying to get you back to our world in any way possible, but I could do no such thing. I managed to tap into its magical essence though. I found out that you would be transported to a different time period. It let me see where you would be after the warp, and I could see that the stone embodied itself into your gauntlet. So I made it my priority to create a suit to give to you when you discover what had happened. That suit you see in front of you right now is created with the magical essence from that very fragment. It has granted you the ability to travel time itself. Just concentrate and the stone will act accordingly. I already know that I would die soon. So with my dying words to you, travel back in time to save humanity. Good luck, friend._

We all looked in disbelief. He knew the whole time, and yet he chose not to do anything about it. I guess he had his reasons. "I'm given the chance to save the world. Who could say no to that?" I chuckled as I remove the suit from the pedestal. It slowly opened up as if it knew who I was. I walked up to it and slowly moved my arm to touch it, but it leapt at me. It clung to me and knocked me off my feet, but just as quickly as it jumped on me, it was already in place. It was suprisingly light for what it looked like. I got up and it started to to power on. I wrapped around my gauntlet and even added to it as well. It seemed sureal, I felt like a sci-fi supehero; I even have a pair of goggles to match.

This time it was Jayce who replied first. "You better save the world, I want to live out a normal life and have a normal family." He was clearly more cheerful this time. For a moment I could see his youthful spirit behind those pale eyes of his.

"This is for me, too," I respond while testing out the suit, "I don't want to see my friends be this way."

"This is goodbye, for now." Caitlyn said. She had become a very soft woman from her once stern figure. How people change over the years. I don't even want to imagine myself being that old.

"If you see Viktor, give him a really good, hard punch for me okay?" Jayce asked.

"Yeah, get him good for me, too!" Vi chimed in.

"I'll make things right," I declared, "give me some room real quick. I don't know how dangerous this could be." Okay, concentrate, just concentrate. C'mon send me back to Heimer's lab just after I disappeared.

* * *

Bright lights engulfed Ezreal as he suddenly disappeared in an instant.  
"Do you think he can do it?" Caitlyn questioned.  
"I can already feel my past being rewritten." Jayce replied.


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay so, I've been gone... for a long time, but I can explain, it was all ranked queue's fault. I had to get promoted for the next season. Hehe, buuuuuuut I also slightly went a little more in-depth with the prologue and chapter 1. Slightly. This is just an update, I haven't forgotten, and this is a preview. Oh yeah Ezreal x Riven otp_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Smoke filled the sky in a dark grey haze. Buildings collasped, the sound of metal clashing on one another, the echo of gun fire. Mothers, fathers, and children frantically tyring to save their loved ones.


End file.
